Love Behind the Mask
by Akanishi-san
Summary: [COMPLETE] 4 friends unite, and fall in love. But what could the 2 newcomers hide from the 2 Konoha Ninjas? Wait, they say they are in Konoha for a mission for thier village. What is it? Why do they want Naruto? Kakaxoc Iruxoc
1. ch1

Sangokirara5: YEAH! A story for Kakashi and Iruka lovers!! I do not own Naruto, but own Mitsuki and Sayaka. Anyway, have fun! Please Review! That's what keeps me going!!

Ch1 New Teachers.

Kakashi and Iruka were in a office, grading papers. Kakashi was helping, but reading his "wonderful" book at the same time, thus, not grading properly, and taking lots of time.

"Kakashi, please, if you are helping, please stop reading." Iruka said irritated. Kakashi said nothing, apparently more focused reading. "Kakashi!" Iruka yelled. He still paid no attention.

Then, there was a knock on the door, and before Iruka can say anything, the door opened, to reveal 2 women. There was a taller one, and a little shorter one.

The taller one had long blonde hair that rests a little lower than her shoulder. The end of her hair was curled a little, to prevent it from wandering around. She wore a jounin jacket, but unlike everyone else's, hers was open in the middle, revealing that she wore a white T-shirt under. Like Kakashi's, she wore the same long sleeves, shoes, gloves and all, but she wore shorts that went to her knees. The other one had short blackish brown hair, and she wore similar clothes to the taller one, except that fact that her jacket was closed. They both had a head protector, but they were blank.

"Tsk tsk, Iruka." The taller woman said, ignoring the other woman, who was trying to stop her.

"Mitsuki, we can't just walk into his office like this." She said.

This Mitsuki ignored her, and kept talking. "This is how you make Kakashi cooperate." She then got a kunai out, and walked over to Kakashi, and placed on his neck. "Kakashi, help Iruka, or..." She was cut off, for Kakashi grabbed it threw her to the wall who was off guard. She yelped as she hit the wall.

Kakashi kept reading. Until, something hit his head. "That voice, Mitsuki?!" he said, turning.

"Oww..." Mitsuki mumbled, as the other girl helped her up. "That's not how you treat women..."

"Mitsuki? Then...the other must be Sayaka!" Iruka said, pointing to the 2 girls.

"Duh?" Mitsuki said. "Who else?" she said.

Sayaka bowed. "Sorry to run in like this." She apologized.

"No, no, it's alright...but...why are you here?" Iruka asked. "I thought you left Leaf like 12 yrs ago?"

"We did, but we came back for a mission." Mitsuki said, rubbing her back. "You 2 didn't change a bit."

"And I see you 2 didn't either." Kakashi said, putting away his book. "You two still as always, 2 sisters. Though you really act different. Sayaka is so gentle, yet..." he trailed off, noticing Mitsuki's glare.

Mitsuki looked at what Kakashi was putting away, ignoring his last comment. "You are still reading that book?" she asked. "I...can't......believe it......." With that, she fainted, falling to the ground.

Regaining conscious a little bit, she heard Kakashi calling her name. "Mitsuki...Mitsuki.......Mitsuki..........." and faded, once more.

At the hospital

-Mitsuki's flashback/dream-

"Mitsuki, here is your next mission. I think that you will be able to complete this easily." A man said behind the counters, handing they papers. "You are to go to Hidden Leaf, and get Him, and hand him over to the man over there." He pointed to a man who was leaning against the wall, studying them.

"Yes, sir." Mitsuki and Sayaka said, and they took off towards Hidden leaf.

-End of flashback/dream-

"Mitsuki........Mitsuki...Mitsuki?" she heard someone calling her, and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked couple of times, and saw Kakashi peering over her, with a worried face. ...wait....eye???? I have no clue....sorry! Anyway, ahem He had his hands closed, as if praying.

"Kakashi?" Mitsuki asked, looking as if she was in a dream. "Whats with the worried face?" She asked, slowly raising her hand to meet his.

Kakashi took her hand, and showed relief in his face. Again, eye, what ever "Thank god. I thought I lost you." He said.

"Oh, you think that I am that weak?" Mitsuki said. "Don't you remember before?? When we went on a mission I got stabbed with a kunai and I still lived?" She giggled a little.

Kakashi smiled a little, making Mitsuki blush, and to edge all the way to the other corner, her back to his. 'What was that??? Why am I all hot?' she asked her self. She then felt someone climbing onto the bed she was in. She turned around to see Kakashi next to her.

"What are you doing??" Mitsuki asked, trying to push Kakashi off.

"Hey, I was watching over you 24-7 and I'm tired." He replied, as he got himself in a comfortable position, facing her.

"Well did I ask?" she said, but before she can say anything else, Kakashi's arms were around her, pulling her closer to him. "What the heck? What are you REALLY doing?!"

"Trying to get warm." Kakashi said. "This is what you get for scaring me." He said.

Mitsuki did not object, but relaxed, and snuggled closer to him, and the 2 slept peacefully.

At the market

Iruka and Sayaka were walking down the main street to buy some grocery to make food for Mitsuki. They were done shopping, and was on their way to his house, to make the food.

Iruka and Sayaka were both nervous, and all Iruka did was scratch his head with his left arm like he always did when he was nervous, and all Sayaka did was stare at the ground, holding onto the shopping bag.

"Here, I'll hold it." Iruka offered, breaking the silence.

Sayaka was startled. "No, no, it's fine." She said.

"No, I insist." He said, putting his hand out, to hold the bag.

Sayaka looked up, and when they met each other's eyes, they tuned their heads again. "Erm...okay." Sayaka said, handing the bag, but as soon as their hands touched, steam came from both and they turned red.

Then they started walking again, and when they were walking through the park, Iruka spotted a shady spot under a big tree.

"Lets rest for a while." He said, pointing to the tree.

Sayaka nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea." She said, and they walked towards the tree, and sat down. Iruka sat right next to her.

There was silence, and Iruka scratched his cheek and raised his other arm to her far shoulder. Sayaka startled, turned to him, and saw that he was blushing madly, and was looking the other way. She smiled, and edged closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Behind the bushes, they didn't know that there was someone, some people watching them.

"Sakura-chan, are we really going to do this?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto, don't you see that they are in a good mood??" she said. "If we can just hook them up."

Sasuke sat in silence, looking at the 2.

They have been following the 2 from the markets, as soon as Sakura saw that they were in a good mood, she decided to hook them up, by dragging Naruto and Sasuke with her.

Meanwhile, Kakashi woke up, to find that Mitsuki was no where to be seen, and he was hugging a pillow.

"Mitsuki?" he asked. He sat up, and saw that there was a note.

Kakashi,

Be right back. I want a drink so I am going down stairs a bit. Don't panic like last time, okay? It's only a walk to the elevator and walk to the vending machine.

Mitsuki

Kakashi sighed. He remembered how he panicked last time she went missing 13 years ago, when they were on a mission. Mitsuki was just walking the other way to get something she dropped, and Kakashi went nuts.

He got up, and walked to go find Mitsuki. "Be calm, be calm." He said to himself. "She went to get a drink. Drink going down the elevator, what if she collapsed again? What if she's being hit by some man? Urg! How am I supposed to stay calm!?" he darted out the door, and waited for the elevator, but it took a long time, so he ran down he stairs fast as he can. When he got to the machines, h saw Mitsuki talking to a man in white coat.

"You bastard!" Kakashi yelled. "Stay away from her!" he said, thorowing a kunai, but Mitsuki sensing it, knocked the kunai off course with her own.

"Are you nuts, Kakashi?!" Mitsuki said, but before anything else, Kakashi pulled her close to him.

"What was he doing to you?" he asked.

Mitsuki was confused. "He's the doctor, Kakshi..." she said. Then something hit her. "And my boyfriend." She walked over to the doctor, and winked at him. The doctor got the message and wrapped his arm around her. And she snuggled against him.

Kakashi's jaws dropped. Then he heard giggling, then burst of laughter. "HAHAHAHAHHA!!" Mitsuki was laughing her head off, holding onto her stomache that was about to burst. "You...you fell for it! HAHAHA!!"

Kakashi finally catched on. "That wasn't nice." He said.

"Yeah, but I told you not to panic, I just went to get a drink, Kakashi." She said, whipping her tears. And still was laughing.

Kakashi could not talk back to that.

Holding back his laughter, the doctor kept talking. "Anyway, Mitsuki-chan, you are allowed to leave anytime. You are fully back to normal." He said.

"Thank you, sir." Mitsuki said, and the doctor smiled, and walked away.

They then heard someone calling their names. "Mitsuki, Kakashi-san!" They turned, and say Iruka and Sayaka walking towards them, Iruka holding a pot.

"Sayaka! Iruka!" Mitsuki greeted.

"What's wrong with Kakashi-san?" Sayaka asked.

Mitsuki giggled. "You had have to seen it!" she said. "Come on, I'll tell you as we get in the room." With that, they walked to the room, Mitsuki and Sayaka talking happily, and Iruka and Kakashi in silence.

When they were done eating, Mitsuki was also finished telling them what was wrong with Kakashi. They had lots of stories to tell, but mainly, they waned to know what happened during their missing time.

"Nothing really here, just regular old times, but yours must have been different, please tell us." Iruka said.

"Well, after we moved, we went into a village. It's called no-name village. That's why our head protector is blank. When we get chosen to go into a village, the head band carves the village symbol." Mitsuki explained.

"Ours is awfully taking a long time." Sayaka said. "Anyway, we are just here for a mission."

"What's the mission? Maybe we can help?" Kakashi offered.

"Well..." Mitsuki and Sayaka changed glances. "Maybe we can tell you 2." Before Sayaka can say any more, there was a knock on the door, and Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke entered.

"Kakashi-sensei, and Iruka-sensei, there is something wrong. You know how you said to go and look for a hotel?" Sakura said. "Well all the hotels are booked out!"

Kakashi and Iruka caught on. "Erm...right." Iruka said.

"What are you 2 going to do, Mitsuki, Sayaka." Kakashi asked.

They had cloudy looks on their faces, as soon as they saw the 3 come in. "Oh, erm. I'm not sure. Anyway, you want to introduce them to us, Kakashi?" Mitsuki asked, kind of worried.

"Oh, right. This is my team, the team I teach, which includes Naruto here, Sasuke here, and Sakura here." He said.

"Oh." Mitsuki said, her face even more darkening.

"Erm, Iruka-san, you know them, also?" Sayaka asked.

"Yup. Sasuke was the rookie and Sakura here was the normal level, but her intelligense is beyond normal. Naruto here was always making stupid pranks, thus, the last, and the worst trouble maker in the world." Iruka said laughing a little.

"Hey, that wasn't nice!" Naruto said, pointing his finger at him.

"He's telling the truth, dobe." Sasuke said.

Sayaka's face darkened, like Mitsuki's. They changed glances. "Erm, we better be off, I'll see you guys later...I think..." Mitsuki said, standing up.

"Where are you going to stay?" Kakashi asked, trying to stop her.

"Yeah, we want to see you 2 again." Iruka said.

"Erm...I don't know, we'll look, bye." Sayaka said, and they hurriedly walked out of the room.

Sangokirara5: Wee that was a long chapter...anyway, what are they hiding? To find out, please review, and I will post the next chappie!


	2. ch2

Sangokirara5: Okays! 2nd chapter to my Kaka Iru thingie! Well, hope you enjoy! Please R&R!

Ch2

Mitsuki and Sayaka walked down the main street of the town, clouded by their thoughts. Sayaka broke the silence after a while.

"Mitsuki...are we...are we really going to do this mission?" she asked.

"What can we do? We can't go against Father...I mean...he's the Kage..." Mitsuki said, looking frustrated. "Who knew our target to capture was Kakashi and Iruka's kids?!"

(AN: okay, you know how like there are HOkages and KAZEkages? Well since their land is No-name village, I just put Kage. Do u follow?)

Sayaka and Mitsuki didn't say anything else. As they were nearing the end of the village, they saw a forest, and some kind of chakura, which to them was familiar. They nodded to each other, and went inside the forest without looking back.

-In hospital-

Kakashi and Iruka were shocked by what just happened. They just walked out, looking worried and all.

"What...just happened?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "I have no idea..." He really didn't care.

Iruka, Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke were in the room together, but Sakura had already left, following the 2 women.

"They were hiding something from us..." Iruka said.

"Yeah..." Kakashi was staring at the door as if something was there.

"And Sakura-chan left following them..." Naruto said.

Moment of silence...

"Girls..." all of them said, shrugging. (Erm...Sasuke said it too, cuz I said so!)

Suddenly, the door to the room opened loudly, and it was pushed so hard that the door was off the wall.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong, you seem like you just seen a ghost!" Naruto said, looking worried.

She seemed to not hear him, but walked to Kakashi and Iruka. "Blood...scream...more blood...pain...hurt...tears..." Sakura was trembling.

"What's wrong, Sakura. Calm down and tell us what happened." Iruka said calmly.

Suddenly Sakura snapped out of her shock, and yelled words that made Kakashi and Iruka run out the window.

"Mitsuki and Sayaka were going into the forest and...and I followed, and this guy, I have no idea who he was, but he attacked Mitsuki-san and Sayaka-san, and I saw blood, and heard screaming, and...and..." Sakura couldn't continue. Kakashi and Iruka were long gone. She was still trembling.

Sasuke and Naruto...okay, just Naruto comforted her. Sasuke was just staring at Sakura worriedly...sort of...

In the Forest.

Kakashi and Iruka were running towards where they felt Mitsuki and Sayaka's chakura. When they finally came to a halt, they were in a clearing; where there was blood spilt everywhere, kunais and shurikens stained in blood on trees, etc. Mitsuki and Sayaka were on the ground, almost bleeding to death. A man was also there, his foot on Mitsuki's head. Sayaka sat with bruises on cuts on her, looking down, silently crying.

Kakashi and Iruka heard couple of words before they came into the clearing. "If you were like Sayaka, and behaved like her, you wouldn't be like this." The man was yelling, apparently, to Mitsuki. "Now sit down and listen!"

"NO! Even if I did behave, I would be like her, hurt!" Mitsuki was yelling back. "It's my job to protect my sister!" Then they heard Mitsuki scream in pain.

That's when they came into the clearing.

"MITSUKI! SAYAKA!" They yelled.

The man looked up. "Oh look, new customers." He said.

"What are you doing to them!?" Iruka yelled furiously, looking at Sayaka who seemed to not to notice them.

"Just a little beating for their misbehavior." He said simply, kicking Mitsuki's head, who seemed to be awake, but not conscious. She seemed to be blanked out, not noticing them, also.

Kakashi was furious, too. "What did you just do?!" he yelled angrily.

"Oh, this?" the man said mockingly. He kicked Mitsuki's head again. Then, threw a kunai, almost hitting Sayaka's head.

Kakashi and Iruka furiously got their own Kunai out, and threw them at the man. The man just smiled, as if this was planned. It was...He snapped his fingers, and Kakashi and Iruka saw a puff of smoke. Then, when the smoke cleared, he saw Mitsuki and Sayaka standing up, their hands reaching out to catch the kunais in their out streatched hand. The kunais each hit the palm of the 2 women, Right hand on Sayaka, and left, on Mitsuki. They were looking at the ground, and as if feeling no pain.

"What are you doing?! Mitsuki, why are you protecting him?" Kakashi asked, still fuming.

"Sayaka, you too!" Iruka yelled.

The man only smirked. "They won't be hearing you now. May I take the message?" he said. "But...sadly, no time can be wasted." He then threw a ball like thing to the ground, which emitted more smoke, and he disappeared.

When the smoke cleared, they saw Mitsuki and Sayaka on the ground, unconscious. They hurriedly, without a word, picked them up and took them to the hospital.

At the hospital, Sayaka and Mitsuki were silently, peacefully sleeping; in one room each, with either Kakashi or Iruka looking over them. Kakashi with Mitsuki, and Iruka with Sayaka.

Couple of days later, there was a movement to Sayaka's body. "Urg..." Sayaka groaned as she turned around on her sides. She then opened her eyes, and saw Iruka's face not 1 foot away from her. She got up immediately, and suddenly regretted at what she did. Sharp pain ran through all over her body, making her groan and fall on to the bed.

Iruka's eyes opened, too, and saw Sayaka groaning. "What's wrong?!" he asked panicking.

"Urg...What...where is this place?" Sayaka asked.

"You are in the hospital. You should lay down more. You're wounds aren't healed completely." Iruka said, pulling the covers up. Sayaka obeyed, and closed her eyes, but opened again.

"Wait, where's Mitsuki!?" she asked, getting up, and regretting, again.

"She's alright, hush." Iruka said reassuringly. "She's in the room right next door. Although, she's not yet regained conscious." Sayaka looked down. "But don't worry, Kakashi is with her." With that, Sayaka went back to sleep again.

Kakashi was also asleep, leaning back on his chair.

Mitsuki slowly opened her eyes, trying to see where she was. She then remembered...There was an attack, and both Mitsuki and Sayaka got hurt. Where's Sayaka! Mitsuki suddenly got up, and like Sayaka, she regretted her movement. She flopped down onto her bead, whimpering.

"Ow..." she said. She then saw Kakashi, sleeping on the chair. She smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" he suddenly asked.

"You are awake?" She asked. "You are much better when you are asleep." Mitsuki said.

"So are you, much quieter." Kakashi said.

"Wait, where's Sayaka!" Mitsuki asked Kakashi.

"She's in the room right next door, sleeping. Iruka came in couple of min ago, she woke up, too. And she went back to sleep." Kakashi said. "And so should you."

"I guess so." Mitsuki said. "But..." she trailed off. She then tried to get up.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked.

"I need to talk to Sayaka. And the conversation is none of your business." Mitsuki said coldly. She remembered the decision her and Sayaka came up to last time they were conscious.

They were not going to be talkative to Kakashi and Iruka any more. They didn't want to get into further relationship with them again. It'll just have hurt at the end.

"Don't be stupid. You are hurt as much as I know, you shouldn't be able to get up and walk 1 step." Kakashi said, trying to push her back into the bed, but Mitsuki slapped him away, but she cringed in pain. Her wound on her hand was far worse than anything.

Sayaka and Iruka were having this convo, also.

"Sayaka, please, go back to sleep." Iruka was also trying to get Sayaka into the bed.

"Iruka-san, please. I need to talk to Mitsuki, and it's none of your business of when I sleep." Sayaka said rather harshly.

Iruka was taken back. Sayaka, to everyone's eyes, was gentle and caring, but not now.

"She then tried to get up, trying to balance, and put the weight onto her hand. She winced in pain, and sat back down on the bed, holding her hand tightly.

Iruka looked at her guiltily. It was him, who threw the kunai. "Sayaka..." he tried to reach his hand out, but a loud banging stopped him and turn around. Mitsuki was at the door, leaning against the wall for support.

"OUT." Mitsuki said to Iruka. "Didn't you hear me? OUT! I want to talk to Sayaka alone."

Iruka turned to Sayaka she was looking at Iruka to say something, but before she could, he walked out. When he walked out, the door closed on him hard, and looked at Kakashi.

"Mitsuki convinced me to bring her here." Kakashi said worriedly.

Iruka looked down. "We...I...their hand..."

Kakashi looked down, also. "We threw it..."

After that, they sat in silence for like an hour. Then, the 2 were getting worried. They knocked on the door, but there was no reply. Kakashi knocked harder, but no reply. They opened the door slowly, getting ready for and attack, but none came. No one was in the room.

Sangokirara5:...this chapter was crap...anyway...review plz!


	3. ch3

Sangokirara5: WOW...I didn't expect this much review...Anyway, THANK YOU SOOOOOO much for all your reviews!! That's what makes me type faster!! typing like crazy anyway, PLZ review, AGAIN!

Ch3

Kakashi and Iruka decided to split up, and look, after couple of hours of searching.

"I'll meet you at my place, around 9 PM." Iruka said, running the other direction.

Kakashi scratched himself on back of his head, trying to figure out where they might be. "Hmm...I searched the main streets...wait...why would she be in the main streets?" he told himself. "They ran away because they didn't want to be seen...Wait..." Kakashi trailed off. He got a slight idea of where Mitsuki might be. She used to go to this one spot after exams and tests, to relax. He darted off to find her, as fast as he could.

After couple of minutes of running, he came to top of a hill, with 1 humongus tree. He sighed in relief as he saw a young woman sitting on the tree branch. He walked up to her.

"Hey..." Kakashi said, weakly. He didn't know what to say, he really didn't think about it.

"Hey." Was the reply.

Kakashi scratched his head once more. "Erm...this place ever changed, huh?" he asked weakly. Mitsuki didn't answer. There was a long moment of silence.

Breaking the silence, Mitsuki talked. "Remember?" she asked. "This is where I met you, first. I was here after a fight, and I was crying because I lost..."

"Oh yeah, I remember!" Kakashi said, laughing. "You were sobbing like a baby!" he said, mockingly.

Mitsuki ignored it, and kept talking. "Kakashi...I am about to do something very unforgivable..." she said.

"Like...?" he asked. Mitsuki didn't answer, but buried her face in her knees and hugged them tightly. Seeing that Mitsuki wasn't going to answer, Kakashi talked. "Well, you don't have to say it, but I just want you to come out, and go back to the hospital. And, what ever you are about to do, I think, can't be that bad." He said.

"But it is..." she mumbled, but Kakashi heard.

"Well, does it involve me?" he asked.

Mitsuki lied. "No."

"Well, then I don't see the problem." He said, shrugging. "Anyway, if you aren't going back to the hospital, then I suggest you come back to my house, and maybe Iruka found Sayaka, and are already there." He said.

Mitsuki stayed motionless. Kakashi only looked at her. She then, lifted her head. She looked like she was going to start crying any moment. "Kakashi...can I ask you something?" she asked finally.

"Sure." He said. "Go on."

"What if...what if you are on a mission and your mission was to steal something that was...that was..." she stopped. She didn't know how to explain it to him. She then finally came up with words. Kakashi watched her silently, respecting her moment. "Something that is precious to your friend?"

"Well, it depends, is it life threatening to me? If I take it?" he asked.

"If you call being hated life threatening, then yes." Mitsuki said.

"And what happens if I don't take it?" he asked getting curious.

Mitsuki sobbed. "You are going to die." She said.

"Well then, I think I would tell my friend that its life threatening to me, and maybe he'd understand." Kakashi said. "Or, I might take it while they don't see me..." he said, mockingly.

Mitsuki smiled. "Thanks. And...can I ask you another favor?" she asked.

"Sure."

"...Can you get me off this tree?"

To Iruka's search.

Iruka also had a place he thought Sayaka might be. Sayaka loved school. She thought it was fun to go to school, and talk to her friends. It was Saturday, so no one was at school, it was quite empty. He looked through every class room he passed by, but found no one. He then came to a halt at the last class room.

"Wait...this is my old class! Our class! When we were little kids!" Iruka told himself. With that, he slowly opened the door, hoping Sayaka was inside. When he opened it, he felt as if no one was in. But all changed as he walked in.

"Remember?" said a voice up by the desks.

Iruka jumped, and turned to Sayaka, who was sitting on the 2nd to last row on the left.

"This is how we met. I was sitting here, and Mitsuki was here, and Kakashi was here." She each pointed to a seat. "This is where I exactly sat, when you enrolled into our class." She said quietly.

Iruka looked at her, surprised, that she remembered all this, but soon memories flooded into him. "Yeah..." he then walked couple steps more in to the class room. "This is where I was, when I first saw you." He looked up to her.

Sayaka smiled. "Yes, Mitsuki and Kakashi was bust fighting, and I was just staring down at you, sitting right here." She said.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I remember. Kakashi and Mitsuki was quite a trouble maker, huh?" he said, slowly walking up the steps to her. (AN remember how the classrooms are elevated?)

Sayaka laughed softly. "Yeah. I remember. Last thing I remember is when Mitsuki threw Kakashi all the way across the room, because Kakashi said that she was a cry baby."

"Oh yeah, I remember." Iruka said. "He fell just around there, and Mitsuki and Kakashi after that got detention." He pointed to a wall. Soon, he reached where Sayaka was sitting. "And I sat here." He pulled a chair next to her.

"Yup. We just talked, and remember the last time when we got into trouble? We were cheating off each other?" Sayaka said.

"Yup, boy, I can remember it like yesterday, Rio-sensei yells so much...but...I was on the better side, comparing to Kakashi and Mitsuki, of course." He chuckled. Sayaka laughed, too. "Now, Sayaka. We have to go back to Kakashi's house. Maybe he found Mitsuki." He said. "Or, maybe they are both fighting somewhere." He said.

Sayaka laughed. "Maybe...but before we go, I just want to say that I'll always be your friend, okay?"

"Erm...right...right. We would always be friends!" Iruka said, quite disappointed about being "friends" only.

With that confirmed, Sayaka stood up. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find Mitsuki." She smiled at him.

"Ritio." Iruka said, and they walked to Kakashi's house.

When they reached the house, they were met by Mitsuki and Kakashi just about to walk in.

"Wow, right on time." Kakashi said.

"Yup, this is strange." Iruka said.

Sayaka and Mitsuki gave one last look at each other, and confirmed that they were going to do this mission, but also, not to get into lots of relationship with them.

"So, when are you leaving?" Iruka asked, as they got settled in the living room.

Mitsuki and Sayaka looked at each other again. "I don't know. Maybe tomorrow." Sayaka said.

"Yeah, maybe." Mitsuki said, with a happy and sad tone of voice.

Kakashi looked over to the girls. "Well, tomorrow afternoon? Or morning?" he asked.

"Afternoon." Mitsuki answered.

"Well then!" Kakashi said, quite pleased with himself. "I found out that there was going to be a summer fest tomorrow night, and was hoping that you 2 want to go with us."

Mitsuki and Sayaka looked at each other again. "Erm..." Sayaka trailed off.

Mitsuki was having a hard time, too. "Well..."

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Iruka urged.

"Well, alright. But we are going to leave at least around 7. Then we can at least use Ninjustu to go back." Mitsuki said.

"Awesome!" Kakashi said, happily. "Now, we'll meet you 2 at the Konoha gates at 4 sharp."

"Yeah, but Kakashi, please don't be late as usual." Mitsuki said mockingly. "I hope your late thing is over by now." She looked at Kakashi, and as if reading his mind, "I guess not...but, hope that you will not be 1 hour late, because, I, myself will come over and hit you with all I got!"

Kakashi looked sort of terrified. He had some childhood memories back...which, he got in trouble because he was late, by Mitsuki.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind." He said.

Iruka and Sayaka were having a different conversation.

"Okay, I'll see you at 4 o'clock at the academe." Iruka said.

"Yup, sounds nice." Sayaka said. "Oh wait...do you know a kimono shop?" she asked.

Iruka nodded. "Yeah, you know the main road with the markets? Well it's on the right side of the road, and the 2nd market down on your left." He said.

"Thanks. Mitsuki and I will have to go and see." Sayaka said, noting the direction in her head.

She then felt someone tapping her shoulder. She looked behind, and saw Mitsuki.

"Oi, Sayaka, we better go and get a hotel room. Then, we can go shopping!" she said, merrily.

"We can carry the bags, if you would like?" Iruka offered.

"Nah, I think it'll be fine." Mitsuki said, waving it off. "We just want to buy things that'll be easy to carry, like weapons and stuff."

"Yeah, we aren't going on a shopping spree. Plus, we are going to go shopping tomorrow. It's getting late." Sayaka said, laughing. True, it was pretty late. About 8? "Well, got to go, bye! We'll see you tomorrow!"

With that, they left.

"You know, do you think it's bad that we are going to the fest with them...?" Sayaka asked her sister, who was getting a room.

"Well, I know. But...I just can't help myself from getting real excited!" Mitsuki said, grinning.

Sayaka smiled. "Yeah, me too. So, what's the plan, anyway?" she asked.

"I'll tell you as soon as we get into the room!" Mitsuki said, still grinning.

"Alright."

Sangokirara5: Wee! A new chapter! Anyway, PLEASE RR! Reviews help me a lot!! A LOT! And I mean A LOT! Anyway, thanks for reading this far, and hope that you will enjoy the rest of this fic!

READERS, READ!!

When I was writing this, I was going to put a sequel to this, and I have thought out of a plan. BUT, it only works on 1 couple. SO, I want to know which couple you want to see. Anyway, I want you to review saying you want MxK or SxI. Which ever you want, don't really care. -- plz review telling me!


	4. ch4

Sangokirara5: Man, I wonder why they deleted my fanfic?! Anyway, if you didn't get my email for some reason, about this re-posting this, well its because they took it off, and I am re-posting. I mean, this is a story, not a poem or anything, not CYOA either...Man, o well. Here is your well deserved ch 4!!

P.S.

3 of you wanted MxK and 1 of you wanted SXI. So, I will use the continuation for MXK and make another one up for IXS. So far, only 4 people voted, so if any others want IXS, I might change this. At the end of this story, I will tally who has won, I'll see. Is that okay with you all?

Ch4

Mitsuki looked over herself in the mirror, while Sayaka was in the restroom, putting her hair up.

"Sayaka, hurry up." Mitsuki said. "4 o'clock is coming!"

"I know!" Mitsuki heard Sayaka yelling. "And you don't have everything up yourself!" she said, coming out, her hair curled out, her kimono was shades of purple, with purple-pink flowers on them.

"Yeah, but I don't mind if I am late like half an hour, because he's probably not going to be there anyway." She said, as she entered the restroom.

"You never know?" Sayaka said, and she grabbed her bag. "I'll see you at the fest, Sis." With that, she hurried off.

Mitsuki after 10 min or so, came out, and walked over to the mirror again. She looked over herself, once more, and checked everything was in place. She wore her hair up in a bun, white and gold colored chopsticks sticking out, and her kimono was white, with golden feathers on them. She nodded, satisfied with herself, walked out.

When Sayaka got to the academe, she saw Iruka waiting for her leaning against a tree. He wore a green kimono, shades of dark green stripes. As soon as he saw Sayaka coming, he straightened up.

"Did I make you wait?" she asked, as she walked to him.

"Nope." He said. He then offered her a hand. "Shall we?"

Sayaka blushed, and took his hand. When they were walking towards the fest, they started to talk about the academe.

"Yeah, teaching sounds nice, but...I prefer fighting. And saving people's lives." Sayaka said.

"Sounds like you." Iruka said. "Maybe when you come back for a visit, you can come and see." He said. Sayaka remained silent for a while. "Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. It would be wonderful to come and see you teach." Sayaka smiled.

He smiled back at her. "Well, I can see the lights now. What should we do first?" he asked.

"That one!" she pointed to a stand, and they walked over, talking about random things, and playing games.

Mitsuki walked over to the gate, seeing that no one was there, even though it was 10 min after. "Thought so." She mumbled.

"Thought so what?" Kakashi asked behind her. "You are late."

Mitsuki jumped, and turned around. She saw Kakashi wearing a red kimono, with dark red striped on his sleeves. He still wore his mask and his hidden leaf head protector covered his eye. "You...you are actually on time!" she yelled.

"Is that a problem?" he asked. "Should I have come later?"

Mitsuki laughed. "Very funny." She said. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get going!" she tugged his hand, and pulled him closer, hugging his arm.

Kakashi blushed, but didn't object. He followed Mitsuki.

When they got there, Mitsuki's eyes turned into sparkles. "Oooh! I want that! Kakashi!" She yelled, as she ran to a stand. When she got there, she bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry..." She trailed off, seeing who it was. "Sayaka!"

"Mitsuki!" she yelled.

"Yo." Kakashi said.

"Hi." Iruka said, "Well now that we all ran into each other, why don't we get food?" he suggested. "Sayaka and I were going to get Yakisoba and Taiyaki."

"Mmm!" Mitsuki said, "That's a wonderful idea! Then Kakashi and I will go get some Takoyaki and Okonomiyaki!" she said. "Come on!" she pulled Kakashi.

Kakashi waved, as he said "I'll meet you back here in 20 min!"

Iruka and Sayaka nodded, and walked off to get food. While walking back towards the meeting spot, both Iruka and Sayaka held a bag of food in their arms. Iruka was in the lead, Sayaka right behind him, or so she was...Sayaka kept walking, till she came to a stop. "Was it really that far?" she asked. When she heard no answer, she asked again. "Iruka?" No answer. She looked over her bag, to see that she was somewhere else. "Oh great..." she mumbled.

"Hey, what are you doing here alone?" A voice asked behind her.

She turned around to see 3 men. "Ah...I...I just got lost, but I'll be going soon." She said. 'Best to keep away from these people.' She thought.

"Now, come on, lets have a talk?" the man said, reaching for her arms.

Sayaka backed away. "No, really, I better meet up with my friends." She said.

"Ah, but you can bring them along!" another man said.

"But..." before she could say anything, the man was reaching for her again. She backed up, but found herself trapped, a gigantic tree behind her, and 3 men in front.

Just as when the man was about to grab her, he stopped, feeling pain on his arm. "So not touch her." Another voice said.

Sayaka looked behind the 3 to see a familiar face. "Iruka!" she said happily.

The 3 men glared at Iruka, but they all knew Iruka was a Chuunin, and did not say any more, but sulked away. "And stay away!" Iruka said after them. He then turned to Sayaka. "Are you all right?" he asked, looking over her.

She nodded. "Uh huh, Thanks." She said. "I can't fight in these stuff." She pointed to her kimono.

"True." Iruka said, laughing. "Oh yeah..." he dug through the bag he had. "Ah...here it is." He handed her a box.

"Whats this?" she asked. She opened it and gasped. It was an earring, with a clear cross on it. "Wait...is this for..."

"You." He said. "Now, just incase you get lost again, here." He changed the subject, and grabbed her hand, and pulled her along. They both turned deep crimson, and walked.

Mitsuki was running about, looking for the food she promised. "Kakashi, hold this!" she said, throwing him the bag of food they already bought.

"Whoa!" Kakashi caught the bag, without dropping it. "We are going to eat this, you know."

Mitsuki nodded. "Well, a man is supposed to hold things for women." She said, smiling. She then looked over to a jewelry stand.

Kakashi saw her look at it. "Well, I want to go to one more place before we go back. Come on." He motioned her to follow, and follow she did. He walked over to the jewelry stand. "Now, what do you want?" he asked.

"Huh?" Mitsuki said startled.

"What do you want? I'm offering to buy one for you." He said.

Mitsuki shook her head. "No, its alright."

"I insist." He said. "Come on, pick one. Or I'll pick for you."

"No, its fine, you already did lots of favor for me already!" She said, shaking her head.

Kakashi placed the bag on the ground, taking a ring off its box. "How's this?" he asked. It was a ring that was silver, with hearts on them.

"Kakashi, I said no." Mitsuki said, but too late. He grabbed her hand, and placed it on her left hand index finger.

"I'll buy this." He said, and got money out, and paid.

"Kakashi..." Mitsuki started, but Kakashi patted her head.

"I said I want to." He said.

Mitsuki smiled. "Thanks! And how many times did I tell you not to pat me?" she asked.

"A lot." He said simply.

"Exactly." With that, they walked back to the meeting place, talking about how they fought before.

After they met up, they all sat down at a hill top, watching the fire-works. It was supposed to be half and hour, but it came too soon.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Iruka said, hugging Sayaka.

"Me too." She said, hugging him back.

"Come and visit, okay?" Iruka asked.

Sayaka made a fake smile. "I will."

"You will come and visit, right?" Kakashi asked.

Mitsuki looked away. "I...I don't know." She said.

"Why?"

"Because. My...my village might not allow it."

When she said that, Kakashi hugged her. Mitsuki was startled, and didn't do anything, but hugged him back.

There was silence between all of them.

Mitsuki was the 1st to talk. "Well...Sayaka...we better go." She said.

"Uh huh." She nodded. She turned to them again. "Thanks..."

Mitsuki made some hand symbols, and Sayaka followed. They looked at them again, and nodded. With a gust of wind, they were gone...

(AN: I suck at departing parts, lol....DON'T KILL ME!!!)

Kakashi and Iruka silently walked back to their home. There was a depressing air between them. They walked very slowly, looking back couple of times as if Mitsuki and Sayaka were back.

Instead, they heard running in front of them. They whipped their heads, and saw Sakura running towards them, with a horrified look. "Kakashi-sensei! Iruka-sensei!" She yelled. "Naruto! He's in trouble! He's getting attacked! Sasuke-kun's over there trying to fight them off. Naruto's unconscious, and...they are at the east forest."

"Got it." Iruka and Kakashi said, and they ran as fast as they could in their kimono. When they got to where Sakura said, they saw 2 people dressed in all black, attacking Sasuke with Kunais and Shurikens, Naruto leaning against a tree, badly wounded.

Sangokirara5: Gah....i donno how to do these thigs ne more...lol. Well, next chappie will be last, so I'll tally up which pairings win. PlZ review!!


	5. ch5

Sangokirara5: hey ya all! My computer broke down...lol. So this is my friend's computer, heehee. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this story, "Love behind the Mask" It will take a while for me to post the next chapter. Hey, at least it is over, and it's just the next saga that you are waiting. So, do not hate me, plz! Anyway, enjoy!

Ch5

I'm sorry...Will you ever forgive me? I doubt it...but all I want now is you to be happy...

Everything is blurring now...I guess it's because of all the blood I'm losing right now....I wonder if you felt like this when you found out it was us who attacked...nah, probably worse...

I can feel your arm hugging me tightly I feel warm drops of rain on my cheek. Are you...are you crying for me? Why? After all we did? Why would you cry for someone like me? I betrayed him, I almost killed his students, and almost him! Wait...maybe they are tears for soemthign else. Maybe they aren't crying at all. Even if you were crying, I'm not worth it. I don't deserve your tears...I wish it was for me, though...

I can barely see you any more. Oh how I wish I can see your smiling face again. We had so much fun when we were kids, didn't we? We went to lots of adventures, and we would get into fights sometimes. But we always ended up friends again at the end. I wish it was like that for now. But I this is different. Besides, if you do even forgive me, I won't be around.

Will you never forget me? Will you remember me always? Or will you forget me and run to someone other girl? I don't even know if you have a girl now. Do you? Well, all I want now for you is your happiness.

I wish all this was a lie. A dream, a very bad dream. I wish that we were still in konoha. I wish that we weren't taken away...I wish none of this happened. I wish I was here with you, happy like the old time, I wish you loved me.

But now it is time to say good-bye...and I love you.

...good-bye....

The 2 black figure looked startled, staring at the 2 Konoha ninjas. As soon as Sasuke saw them enter, he smiled weakly.

"finally..." with that, he collapsed.

"What are you doing?!" Iruka yelled, as he moved his hands to where his weapon pocked would be, but realized that neither of them had them right this moment. He cursed under his breath.

The 2 figures looked startled still, not moving and inch. As soon as Kakashi realized that they would not attack, he formed seals. The 2 ninjas snapped back into reality, but a bit too late. Kakashi's Raikiri hit them, but he missed the spot by couple inches.

The 2 people seemed to get some damage; one was hit on the arm, and one near the neck, but little above.

Kakashi and Iruka glared at them dangerously. "What is your purpose?" Kakashi asked. The ninjas did not answer. "Well, if you are a mute, that's fine with me, all I have to do is to see what village you are from, and I'll see!" He then made more symbols, but stopped in the middle. Iruka was also trying to make symbols, but also stopped.

One of the ninja had it's hand up in the kage naraku no jutsu. The other was walking over to Naruto.

"Oh no you don't!" kakashi and Iruka yelled as they used all their physical strength to pull out of the binding spell. The binder staggerd backwards a bit, and Iruka grabbed a blood stained Kunai off the ground, and threw it at the binder.

"Go Kakashi! I got this!" he yelled. Then he grabbed more kunais and threw them. The Ninja dodged all of it except one, which was caught in its hands.

The other ninja jumped backwards, every time Kakashi punched and kicked. "What are your reason to get Naruto?!" he yelled. "Are you one of Itachi's men?!" The ninja didn't say anything, but dodged.

Menawhile Iruka and the ninja was having a kunai war. Iruka kept jumping around, getting kunais and throwing at the ninja. The ninja dodged more, and caught more. When the ninja caught 5, it held them like claws in its right hand, and lunged towards Iruka.

Iruka was caught off guard, jumping backwards, but got scratches. The attacker gave him no chance to regain balance, but kicked him, making him run into the tree behind him.

"Iruka!" kakashi yelled, as he saw his friend fly and hit the tree. He gave one more kick, (Which was dodged) and tried to run towards him to help, but the ninja kicked his back, and he fell face flat.

The ninja walked over to Iruka, and the other, to Kakashi. The one who was walking to Iruka placed the kunais right next to his neck. Kakashi tried to get up, but the attacker was now sitting on him, also holding a kunai on its right hand and its left on the ground next to his face.

The attacker on kakashi was about to strike, but the kunais flew out of its hands, as a kunai came rushing by. The attacker jumped off of him, looking at its comrade. The ninja looked at the other, but soon fell onto its knees, hands in face as if crying.

"I...I can't!" a female voice said, which was very familiar. Kakashi was shocked, stayed on the ground; Iruka was staring at his attacker.

"Why!" the other yelled. It also had a female voice. "Then...I will!" with that, she lounged towards Kakashi, kunai in hand. Kakashi was shocked; he didn't have time to react. He stayed on the ground, and he heard a huge clash near his head. He opened his eyes to see the kunai stuck on the ground, only inch away from his face. He then felt warm drops of water. He looked up, to see the attacker crying.

"I...I...." She stammered. She then jumped backwards.

The other ninja looked up at her. Iruka and Kakashi also stood up, and jumped back, too.

They had the wrong idea.

"Don't pretend you are Sayaka!" Iruka yelled. "You won't fool me!"

Kakashi was also fuming. "Mitsuki wouldn't do something like this! I know she wont!"

The attackers looked at them.

"No, its..." the ninja sitting started, but was cut off. Iruka had thrown a Kunai, hitting square in the shoulder. Kakashi also threw a kunai, which hit the other on the stomach.

"I guess this is better..." she said, as she fell onto her knees.

"Yeah..." the other said, coughing up blood.

Iruka and Kakashi were motionless until they really realized what happened.

"Mitsuki!" Kakshi yelled as he ran to her.

Iruka was also going over to the other, but was wobbling toward her, crazed at the event. When he walked over to her, he saw that the rip that Kakashi made earlier was open now, revealing the cross erarring Iruka had given Sayaka.

"No...no..." he mumbled, smiling weakly. "This....this is a dream..."

"I'm sorry Iruka..." sayaka said, looking up as him. She then reached up and pulled her hood off, revealing her face, saddened. Iruka didn't say anything.

Kakashi pulled her into a hug. He then noticed the ring he had given her. "This...this is a joke, right? You are going to stand up not hurt at all..."

She pushed herself away fro him. She then removed her hood, also, her golden hair falling out. She smiled weakly at him with tears in her eyes.

"Why?" he asked in almost a whisper.

Mitsuki looked down. "Because...if we didn't, we would be stuck in father's clutch forever. If a No-name village ninja does not complete' it's task, we would be forever cursed to stay. I know that is not a good reason toalmost kill you...but...." She stopped, coughing up blood.

Kakashi was too much in shock to say anything. Iruka also was having a hard time.

"Sayaka...how...why...." Iruka searched for words, but found none.

Sayaka looked up to him, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry..."

Iruka looked at her, his eyes almost tearing. "Sorry? Sorry!? That all!?" He started to yell, but stopped. "I'm sorry...I dind't mean to..." he stopped, sayaka holding out her hand.

"You can't be sorry. We should be the one saying that...But...I guess we have no time left." She said, smiling.

Kakashi was looking at Mitsuki. "This is all good." She smiled at him. "This way, I don't have to go back to father." She said. "Can you take me to Sayaka?" she asked.

Kakashi could only nod.

"Sayaka..." Mitsuki said softly, as she was layed next to her.

"Mitsuki..." Sayaka said, her eyes drooping. "This is good, right?" Mitsuki nodded. She then looked at Iruka. "Thank you..." she started, but stopped. She was breathing still, but was not talking anymore.

"Sayaka..." Mituski mumbled, as she called her name. She got no reply. "Hey Kakashi...." She started. "and Iruka. I want you to know that we are thankful for what you did." Neither could say anything. She kept going. "You freed us." With that, she coughed up more blood.

Sayaka spoke up. "I...I can't see you...where are you?" she slowly lifted her arms. Iruka kneeled, holding her hand. "Funny, I can't see you, but I can feel you." Iruka's hands shook as he held onto hers. It was getting colder.

"No...please don't...don't leave me!" he stammered.

Sayaka smiled. Her eyes closed now. Mitsuki watched the 2. Her vision was also blurring, but can see them still. Then she felt shaky warm hands take hers.

"kakashi?" she asked weakly.

"I...I..." Kakashi couldn't find words to say.

Mitsuki smiled. "Shh...ah, I forgot to tell you this." She said.

"Me too." Sayaka said.

"What?" kakashi asked weakly.

"You...go...first." Mitsuki said as she was almost losing conscious..

"Together...I can...barely keep...conscious my...self." She laughed weakly.

"fine." Mitsuki said.

"I...love...you." They said, as they fell into silence, meeting more silence. Kakashi and Iruka felt their hands droop, and rain falling.

"No..." Iruka laughed. "This HAS to be a joke..."

kakashi was also laughing weakly. "No...this can't be..."

Silence met them, tears dropping out of their eyes. The rain fell even harder now. Kakashi and Iruka can hear the rain pouring, but could not feel it. They were in too much pain to notice...Or was is raining on them?

Kakashi looked up, to see that where they sat was not raining, but all around was. Iruka noticed too, but before neither can say anymore, a warm wind flew by them, a reassuring wind.

"Mitsuki and Sayaka, we have chosen a village for you." A voice said. "because your love is strong, because your friendship is strong, because your belief is strong, we give the decision of placing you in Hidden Kamihane." (AN my own creation of the place, also in my other fic, lol)

The wind picked up Sayaka and Mitsuki;s motionless body, and pair of wings covered them both. When they were lifted down, Kakashi and Iruka saw the headband was now not blank, but had a cross with wings on them. Then, a bigger wave of wind came rushing by, and everyone's wounds were healed, including Sasuke and Naruto's.

Kakashi was furious. "Why couldn't you pick before! Then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Kakashi, no." Iruka said softly. "Sa..." he trailed off.

Kakashi also stopped yelling, but looked at his lover. They were stirring.

"kakashi, you are right. Therefore, I give them 1 more life." The voice said.

The 2 women's eyes opened slowly. "I...I thought we...." They looked at each other. "you're hear band!" they both said, pointing at each other's.

Before they could say more, kakashi and Iruka were now hugging them very hard.

"I...can't breath...." Mitsuki said.

"That's what you get for dying on my once!" Kakashi said, hugging tighter.

"Iruka-san?" Sayaka said, as she hugged him back.

Iruka didn't do anymore, but whispered something in her ear. "I love you too."

Sangokirara5: Look, the only reason why I didn't make kakashi say it, is because of the sequel thing. Anyway, please review! Can you tell I suck at dying scenes too? Lol.


	6. ch6

Sangokirara5: Hey hey hey! Wow, I'm really surprised that you pplz said that my last chapter wasn't bad, I thought so. Lol. Anyway, read on!

P.S. they guy that the 2 were supposed to bring Naruto to was Itachi, duh, but ï½ãthink he's out of this story...lol. If you want him back in anyway, leave a review!

Ch6

It has been about 2 months since that whole clash. There has been lots of difference, also. Team 7 was now back to normal, Sakura had forgiven her, Naruto had, too. Sasuke didn't seem to care any more, as long as they kept quiet about them beating him. Him and his stupid pride. Mitsuki always said. They treated them as they did before, friends.

Sayaka and Iruka was now engaged, and lived together. Mitsuki and kakashi, on the other hand, was not moving forward. They are still in their 'Friends' level, and nothing more. But, since her sister was going to live with Iruka, she had no other place to stay, decided to stay with Kakashi. Today was supposed to be an ordinary day, but, to Mitsuki and Sayaka, wasn't.

"Mitsuki, hurry up out of the shower, will you?" Kakashi yelled.

"Go ahead of me!" Mitsuki yelled from the shower room. "I...err...need to do some more things!"

Kakashi just sighed. "Like what?" he asked.

"Stuff." Was all the reply he got.

"Fine, but hurry and catch up, I was going to have you and Sasuke spar." Kakashi said, and walked out.

As Kakashi walked out, he felt uneasy for some reason. First of all, Mitsuki wasn't really the type of person to stay in the shower room for almost 2 hours! Plus, he felt another presence, which didn't feel good, at all.

He shrugged, and walked to his meeting spot. "Yo." He said, as he walked in.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled, as he jumped out of fright. "I am never going to get used to you coming on time!" he yelled.

"Yeah, you used to be at least 1hr late or so but after Mitsuki-san came, you just come right on time." Sakura said.

Sasuke said nothing.

Kakashi scratched his head. "well, she told me if she sees me late to anywhere ever again, she would hurt me." He laughed weakly. "And ï½ãdon't think she was kidding."

"Speaking of Mitsuki, where is she?" Naruto asked.

"Said that she was going to come late." He answered. "Well, today..."

Mena while, Mitsuki was getting ready to go out. "well...Iãguess Iãcan't stay at this place all day long...but Iãdon't want to go out, either...." She mumbled. She then heard the phone ring, and got it. "Mitsuki speaking." She said.

"Mitsuki, did he show?" Sayaka asked with a worried tone.

"No, not yet." Mitsuki answered. "I don't want him to see Kakashi, but I have to go and help him teach today!" Mitsuki said.

She heard Sayaka sigh. "Well, try to find him before he gets to him." She said. "He can't find you at his house. Just get out and wonder around. I'm sure he'll find you."

"Yeah, and Kakashi'll feel his presence next to mine, and come over, and it'll be a huge mess." Mitsuki said.

"Better say you stay at a hotel than at his house." Sayaka said. "Just go! I'll meet you at the bridge." With that, she hung up.

Mitsuki slapped herself. "But that's right next to where Kakashi's teaching today!" she yelled. She sighed. "But what else can I do?" so she got up, and walked out of his house.

When she reached the bridge, she saw Sayaka waving, Iruka right next to her.

"Hey." Mitsuki said gloomily.

"Mitsuki, lighten up, he'll understand that you like someone else!" Iruka said.

"You told him?" Mitsuki asked. "Oh well. No point hiding. Okay, well he won't, I know that. Because..." She was cut off, for a man walked on the bridge with a girl. "Ryo..." she mumbled.

"Mitsuki!" the man 'Ryo' yelled, and hugged her.

Mitsuki smiled weakly. 'oh god, Kakashi, DO NOT COME!!' She thought hard. "hi..." she said. She then noticed the girl who was standing next to him. "Who's that?" she asked, hoping that it was his girlfriend.

Ryo turned around. "Ah, this is my sister, Kaname."

Kaname turned to them She looked almost like Mitsuki, except for the eye color. It was navy blue. "Hello." She greeted.

Mitsuki's face dropped. "Hi...so Ryu, why are you here?" she asked. Sh eknew, that he was coming, though. She and Sayaka had felt his presence around, long time ago.

"Ah, is it crime to come and see my Mitsuki-chan?" he said, smiling.

"Who's?" a male voice asked behind Mitsuki. Mitsuki groaned. "I don't think you own her." He said.

Ryo noticed the man, and turned to him. "Well, yes, no one owns her, but she will be my wife." He said cheerfully.

Kakashi twitched but said, "Right." simply.

Mitsuki's mouth dropped. Ryo turned to Mitsuki. "you're friend?" he asked. She nodded. "Well, my name's Ryo, and this is my sister Kaname." He said. "And...?"

"Kakashi. And that's Iruka." Kakashi said, as he pointed to Iruka. Iruka was staring at Kakashi.

"Hey, oneechan, what's your relationship with him?" Kaname asked.

"Oneechan?" kakashi asked.

Kaname nodded. "Yup, well, if Ryo and Mitsuki do get married, which they will, she's going to be my sister, so I call her oneechan." She said. Mitsuki mentally slapped herself.

Then, Kakashi just looked at Kaname and said politely, "Well, you never know what happens, right?"

Kaname nodded. She then blushed. "Hey Kakashi-san, will you go out with me for lunch? So we can have triple date?" she asked. "Oneechan and oniichan, Iruka-san and Sayaka-san, and you and me." She said.

Mitsuki but in. "But Kakashi has to go and train with his team." She said.

Kakashi cut her off, and to her surprise, he shook his head and said, "well, I think they had their training for today. I guess I'll go with you."

Her jaw dropped again. Ryo started again, "Well, that's settled. Let's go!" with that, he grabbed Mitsuki's hand and started to walk off.

Sayaka walked over to kakashi with an angry and surprised face. "What are you thinking?!" she asked.

"What?" Kakashi asked, and shrugged. He then walked over to Kaname and started to walk off together.

Iruka and Sayaka's jaw dropped. "What is he thinking?!" Sayaka said furiously.

"He's...he's..." Iruka was lost to his words.

Sayaka was very mad. "Iruka-san, le'ts go. If Kakashi-san's going to be like that, then he doesn't deserve Mitsuki." She said. With that, she dragged him. (Yeah, Sayaka's a little weird then, but hey, she's just mad, and you don't want to see her very mad....lol even the quietest things, when they get mad, are really scary....AHHHAA!! attacking squirrels! Lol)

First off, they went to the central park. Mitsuki was lost to her words, just walked next to Ryo. On the other hand, Kakashi and Kaname was talking continuously. While Sayaka was glaring and Iruka walking, jaws dropped.

(AN lazy to write what happens, so here is the next part, lol)

Couple hours later.

"Mitsuki, where are you staying at?" Ryo asked, looking at her.

"Huh?' Mitsuki was caught off gurd, she had now gained conscious, sort of, and was not looking at Kakashi's way. "Err..."

"I want to take you there." He said.

"No, it's fine. I can go by myself." She said. "Really, I'm no kid." She said. She tried to think of other reasons, but failed.

"True. Hey, can I meet you here again? He asked. "At 10? I'm going to go back to No-name tomorrow." He said. Before Mitsuki could answer, he just said "Great, I'll see you then, and disappeared."

Mitsuki slapped herself. "I feel odd right now..." she mumbled. She totally forgot that others were there, started to turn around to go home. But, was stopped by Kaname. (Kakashi and Iruka already went home)

"Hey, Oneechan, I have a question." She said. "Well, today, I noticed that you were glancing at Kakashi-kun a lot. Well, it looks like you love him. But ï½ãhave top tell you this. Oniichan looks better with you than kakashi-kun. It doesn't look like he even likes you back anyway." She said.

Sayaka came in. "Not true, Kakashi took Mitsuki on dates a lot." She said. "Besides, I think Kakashi loves Mitsuki."

"Then why didn't he say no to my invitation?" she said. "Plus, he seemed like he didn't care who Oneechan was with today!" she said.

Sayaka fought back. "Well kakashi-san's mysterious like that. He even bought her a ring!" she said.

"But she doesn't have it on her wedding finger!" Kaname said gruffly.

Sayaka was about to say more, but was cut off by Mitsuki. "Sayaka, it's ok. She's right. I...I don't think he loves me." She said.

"What are you saying?" Sayaka was now looking at her.

"He...he did take me out a lot, after that day, but...he never said a single word that he loved me or like me. Maybe he only thinks of me as a sister type." Mitsuki was now crying. "He...she's right, Kakashi probably don't care who I go with."

With that, she turned around and ran off. "Mitsuki!" Sayaka called out, but she didn't even stop. Sayaka then turned to Kaname. She then slapped her. "Think of other's feelings before you say anything!" she had tears in her eyes. She then turned and ran to follow Mitsuki.

Sangokirara5: whew, over. Lol. Anyway, ill post the next chappie soon, so cya around!


	7. ch7

Sangokirara5: I AM REALLY SORRY!!!!!!!! HERE IS UR WELL DESERVED CHAPPIEEEEEE!!!

Ch7

Mitsuki ran on, without turning, not knowing where she went, and didn't care. She ran until she was out of breath, and was panting, tears running down her cheek.

"Kakashi..." She whispered to no one particular, and slumped down, hands on her face. 5 minutes past by, no one came. Mitsuki was shielding her from everyone, at that moment, using her invisibility technique. She didn't want anyone to see her then. Sayaka passed by couple of times, but she didn't care. Her thoughts were filled with Kakashi.

No one found her till the next day. Apparently she had been hiding until she fell asleep, letting her shield were away. Iruka had found her, for Sayaka and he were searching al night. When they found her, she had a high fever, her face red.

"Mitsuki..." Sayaka said softly to her, as Iruka picked her up. She then looked up at Iruka, and nodded, and the 2 ran towards the Kanoha Hospital.

When they got there, they went to the emergency room, and the doctor saw her right away.

After couple of minutes, the doctor came out, looking sad and concerned, to the waiting room, where Iruka and Sayaka waited.

"SO?!" Sayaka asked, shooting out of her seat, as soon as she spotted him. "Tell me!"

The doctor turned to her, and sighed. He then took off his glasses and looked at her. "She's okay, stable for now. But, she...she's in a coma." He said, and Sayaka looked at him as if her were nuts.

"Coma????" Sayaka yelled. "That can't be! It's Mitsuki we are talking about!" she said furiously, not wanting to believe what he had said.

"I'm sorry..." he said.

Iruka came to Sayaka's side, and hugged her. Sayaka silently cried in his arms. "Shh, it's alright, like you said, it's Mitsuki. She'll be all right." He comforted her.

"She's in room 306." The doctor said. "I'm sorry, I can't do anything..."

"Thank you." Iruka said as he half carried and half dragged Sayaka towards a chair, and sat there, comforting her.

The doctor turned, and left silently, leaving the 2. After 10 min, Sayaka seemed to get better; they walked up to the room, and opened the door to her room. Mitsuki was on the bed, with wire like things stuck to her.

"Mitsuki..." Sayaka whispered, and walked to the bed, and took her hand. Iruka silently brought a stool, and Sayaka sat on it.

The day opened, and about 9 o'clock, Ryo came. "Where's my Mitsuki-chan?" Ryo demanded.

Sayaka turned to him. "ABOUT TIME!" she hissed. "I WAS WONDERING IF YOU EVEN CARED ABOUT HER!!"

Rio didn't seem to notice her hissing, or didn't even care. He just walked over to Mitsuki, and placed his hand on her cheek. "Mitsuki-chan..." he whispered, running into his own world.

Sayaka was already frustrated. She glared at him, and when she opened her mouth, but 2 people came in, holding hands.

Kakashi and Kaname.

Sayaka and Iruka's mouth dropped. "Wha..." they both started, but no words came out after that.

Kakashi turned to them, from their conversation. Then, his eyes fell on the unconscious Mitsuki. He suddenly let go of her hands, and ran towards Mitsuki.

"What's wrong with her?" Kakashi asked. "What? Tell me NOW! I need to know! WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER!"

Sayaka just completely gaped at him, confused by the sudden change on his mood. Regaining her consciousness, she said, "I thought you don't care." She said.

"Of course I care, who do you think I am???" he said, now holding onto her hand with both hands. "SO???" he asked, again. He was about to say more, until Kaname came and placed her hand on his shoulder. Then he suddenly let go, and looked calmer now.

"Well...she's in a coma; doctor said she might not wake up for a while." Sayaka said, eyeing Kaname carefully.

Kakashi turned to her. "Oh, ok." He said.

'Oh, ok?' Sayaka asked herself. 'Okay, Kaname has done SOMETHING!' she thought. 'But what?'

Kaname turned to Sayaka and Iruka. "Well, I think we should leave Oneechan with Oniichan." She said, meaning, leave Mituski with Ryo, alone.

"No way!" Sayaka said. "He doesn't deserve Mitsuki!" she said, getting out of control. "First he just stocks her, he thinks he's engaged, so he's the 'one' for her, PLUS, he didn't even bother coming in early, or even searching for her today!" she yelled.

Ryo was taken back. "What? Of course I care about her!" he said now looking all as if he was all that. "I care about her."

"Yeah right!" she said, now angrier, if that was possible. "GET OUT!" she yelled.

"Chill, Oneechan!" Kaname said.

Sayaka rolled her eyes. She just pointed to the door, and out they went, leaving her, Iruka, and Mitsuki. She then walked to the stool, and sat on it. "What's wrong with HIM!" Sayaka said, looking at Mitsuki.

Iruka was thinking the same thing. "Kakashi seemed to be himself again, when he saw her." He said. "I mean, panicking and all that."

Sayaka nodded. "It has to be Kaname." She said.

Iruka was also thinking of the same thing, again. "Uh huh. She must have done something, so it'll be Ryo, Mitsuki, and Kakashi, Kaname. Instead of Kakashi Mitsuki." He said.

Sayaka looked up at Mitsuki, then to Iruka. "I think I just know what to do." She said.

Sangokirara5: Wow...weirdness...anyway, plz review!!!!


	8. ch8

Sangokirara5: I felt bad last time, cuz I updated late, so here is the next chappie!

Ch8

"Hmm, well, seems to me that all I have to do is make some chakra enter her body, and she'd wake up in 10 min or so." Tsunade said, peering over Mitsuki.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama. I knew you could help her!" Sayaka said, cheerfully.

"You should have come to me the first thing, I could have gotten her back!" she said, as she placed her hand over Mitsuki's forehead.

Sayaka smiled sheepishly. "Well...I kind of forgot..." she said.

Tsunade shrugged. "No money needed, Sayaka, you saved our village couple of times, so."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." Sayaka said, as Tsunade took her hand away from her.

Mitsuki seemed to be stirring. "By the way, Ryo, Kakashi, and Kaname were outside this room." Tsunade said, as she closed her medical bag.

"Really?" Sayaka said. "Good, I needed them anyway." She smiled devilishly. "Operation Get back on Kaname start!" she said.

"I'll get them." Iruka said, and he opened the door, and let them come in. Now they were all around Mitsuki's sleeping self, peering over her.

After 8 minutes, Mitsuki stirred, and her eyes started to open.

"Mitsuki-Chan!" Ryo cried out, in joy.

Mitsuki slowly got up, her hair falling back. She looked around. "Who...are you?" she asked.

No one answered. Tsunade's mouth fell open. Ryo was gaping at her. Kaname was sort of happy in a way, Kakashi seemed neutral, but how can we tell behind his mask? I mean come on; we can only see his eye? Sayaka was the first t recover.

"Mitsuki, it's me, Sayaka, your sister!" she said.

"Mitsuki...?" she said. "Is...is that my name?" she asked. "And I am your sister?" she asked.

Sayaka gulped. "Yes...do you remember anything? Anything at all?" she asked hopingly.

She shook her head. She stopped shaking in the middle, and tears started to flow down. "I'm...I'm really sorry, I don't know why...but...I feel very sad...." She said, whipping her tears. "I...I don't know why, though..."

Sayaka bit her lips. Kaname's inner self was celebrating. Ryo was sort of happy, also. 'All I have to do is replace her memory with another memory, of how we were in love!' he thought. Before he could start, Sayaka noticed, and cut him off.

"Well Mitsuki...erm...I'll tell you about your life..." she trailed off. Was this really the right thing to do? If she doesn't remember her relationship with Kakashi, maybe she'd live happily ever after with someone else?

Mitsuki smiled. "Thanks...erm..."

"Sayaka." She said. "That's Iruka, Tsunade, Ryo, Kaname, and...Kakashi..." she said, pointing to each. She decided to worry about that later.

"Ka...Kakashi?" Mitsuki repeated, as the word ebbed in her head. She winced, and grabbed her head.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know, it just hurt behind my head..." she said, now looking up at Kakashi. There was something itching behind her head, itching to go up to him and hug him. Also, itching to not go up to him, but run away, some where she can not see him.

She turned around, facing her sister. "Sayaka...san?" she asked.

Sayaka tuned to her, coming back to reality. She was thinking if she really should

operate her mission. She could live happily without him, if she forgets, and got another

memory placed, "Just Sayaka..." she said, smiling weakly.

She smiled. "Sayaka..."

"Well, I think we should leave Sayaka to explain her life to Mitsuki, so we should leave." Iruka suggested. Ryo protested, but Iruka dragged him out, winking at Sayaka.

Sayaka smiled to him. As soon as she made sure that they were out of ear-shot, she turned to the crying Mitsuki. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I...I don't know, Kakashi...Kakashi-san...when I saw him, I just..." she stammered. Sayaka brought her to a hug. "Sayaka...tell me...please...what happened to me? Tell me the truth...everything...I want to know why I a so sad..." she said.

Sayaka gulped. "I'll tell you...later...you need rest."

"I want to know about Kakashi-san, though..." she said, tears forming again.

Sayaka sighed. "He...he was your friend...reason why you are sad is because during the fight between this shinobi and you, the shinobi killed your dog." She quickly made that up.

Mitsuki saddened. "I can't remember anything..." she said. "And...what do you mean was?" she asked.

"Was...because...recently, he's been acting funny." That part, she didn't lie about.

"Oh..." she said. "Sayaka...did I...did I love him? She asked. "Because every time I look at him, I feel like I want to go up to him and hug him.

Sayaka gulped. "...no..." she said. "You were just friends."

Mitsuki smiled weakly. "Okay. Thanks."

Sayaka wanted to make up for hat she had done. "Mitsuki, there is going to be a festival tomorrow, a fall fest, do you want to tag along? If you feel better?" she asked.

Mitsuki smiled. "Yes!" she said.

"I'll come by tomorrow. At 7'o clock?" She said.

"Okay, I'll be sure to be ready!" Mtisuki said, and fell back onto her bead, already asleep.

"I'm sorry..." Sayaka said, and went out.

NEXT DAY

Sayaka knocked. "Mitsuki?" she asked.

"Yeah?" came a reply. "Come in!" she said.

Sayaka opened the door, to see Mitsuki fully-dressed, like her old self. Her fashion type was the same, Sayaka noted.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready."

So, Sayaka and Mitsuki walked out of the hospital wing, and walked to the lightly lit streets.

"Wow!" Mitsuki said, as she walked around. She then turned to Sayaka. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Sure." She said.

"Where did I get this?" Mitsuki said, as she lifted her hand, revealing her ring that Kakashi had given her.

"Oh...erm...Ryo gave it to you." She said.

"Who? Wait...oh, that guy!" she said. "Did I love him? Because this ring is full of harts." She said.

Sayaka shook her head. "Oh, that ring, no, you bought it yourself." She said. "You didn't love Ryo, you hate him." She said. She really didn't want her to go with Ryo, in anyway.

"oh...okay." Mitsuki said. She then turned to gaze at her ring again. "Is that what really happened?" she asked the ring.

Sangokirara5: heehee, updated! Anyway, plz review!!!!!!


	9. ch9

Sangokirara5: Its over! Yes, this is my final chapter! Thanxs for reading this far! I hope to get more reviews! Thankies!!!

Final chapter: Ch 9 love always comes in happy endings...

As they walked down the aisles, they started to discuss about Mitsuki's life. Of course, Sayaka skipped about Kakashi's relationship. She also skipped the parts where they had to attack Iruka and Kakashi.

"So, that's about it..." Sayaka said.

Mitsuki didn't say anything. "Is...is that really it?" she asked after a while. "I feel like there is lots still missing..." she said.

Before she could answer, she felt someone place pair of hands on her eyes. "Guess who?" a male voice asked.

"Iruka-san!" Sayaka said, giggling. "Hello, I thought we were going to meet over there?" she asked, pointing to a tower.

"I know, but I saw you, so yeah." He shrugged, then turned to Mitsuki. "Hi Mitsuki," he said. "Feeling better?"

"Hello, Iruka-san." Mitsuki greeted. "Yes, I'm ding fine, thank you."

"Erm..can you call me Iruka? And..Erm...can you not be so polite?" he asked, scratching his head. "I'm not used to you being all nice...not that you weren;t, but you were never that type." He said.

Sayaka giggled. "What he's trying to say, is that you were out-going, not some polite person. So, you would have probably answered the question like this. 'Of course I am, what do you think I am?'" they laughed. Mitsuki smiled.

"I really want to remember my past..." she whispered.

Sayaka hugged her. "Don't worry, we'll help you." She said.

Mitsuki smiled. "Well, lets get something to eat, I'm starving!" she said. She then blushed. "Is that better?" she asked.

Iruka and Sayaka looked at each other, and laughed. "Yup, sounds exactly like her." Iruka said.

Sayka nodded in agreement. "Well, let's go get something to eat!" she said, and they all walked over to stands, getting food.

After a while, they ran into 2 pair. "Hello, Oneechan!" Kaname said, as she walked over to them. "Mitsui-oneechan, Ryo has been looking for you!" she said.

"Erm...well, I have been busy." She said.

"Well, oh, Kakashi's here too, see!" she pointed at Kakashi, who was wearing the same kimono he had worn to the festbal before.

Mitsuki looked at him, and suddenly, yelped. She then got her hand on her head. "Urg.." she said. "Ow..."

"What is it?" Kaname asked, in her worried tone.

"Nothing." Mitsuki said, standing up now. She smiled at them. "Well, since we all met up, why don't we all go and watch the fire-works together?" she asked, not looking at Kakashi's eye. (Remember, eye! Not eyes! Lol, ignore me...)

"Sorry Mitsuki-oneechan, me and Kakashi want to watch it alone." She said. "I mean, since we are on a date." She said, with a smirk.

"Oh...okay." Mitsuki replied. "Well, let's go watch the fire-works, Sayaka, Iruka!" she said, over cheerful, and walked on.

Sayaka gave Kaname a glare, and followed Mitsuki. Iruka looked at Kakashi worriedly, and followed.

"Why is he wearing THAT? Is he trying to get Mitsuki to suffer?" Sayaka whispered to Iruka, as they walked.

Mitsuki seemed not to notice. She just stared at the ground. She sighed. 'Why do I feel this way?' she asked herself. 'I feel like I want to cry, when I see them together.' She gritted her teeth. "I WAT MY MEMORY BACK!" she yelled out, in frustration.

"Then I shall return it to you." A male voice said in her mind.

Sayaka and Iruka were surprised by her sudden outburst. "What's wrong?" Sayaka asked.

"Mitsuki? Mitsuki?" Iruka asked, waving his hand in front of her. She stared at nothing at that moment, but soon, she was back to herself, and swatted his hand away.

"I'll be right back." She said, and walked off. She turned, and yelled, "I'll meet you at the tower, reserve a spot for me!" she yelled.

She ran into the forest. "Okay...who are you..." she asked, after a while of running.

"Ah, so you did come." The voice said, but this time, it came from the forest. "Good. Now, do you want your memory back?" he asked.

Mitsuki nodded. "Will you give it to me?"

"Only...only if you come with me." A hand reached out to her.

Mitsuki stared at the hand. She hesitated. She reached out for it, and drew it back again. "I...I don't know...I feel something from you..." she said.

"Ah, your powers are still the same, even if you forget everything. Perfect." The voice said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "What do you want, really?" she asked suspiciously.

"Now..." The voice said.

"Wha..." she stopped, seeing 5 men jump at her. Her eyes widened in shock. She screamed, but the men were throwing kunais now. No time to say anymore, she dodged it, and started to run. She had forgotten how to fight, also. A word floated in her mind, but she could not read it. It was blurry.

Sayaka and Iruka looked back, hearing the scream. Being an advanced ninja, they can hear some quiet noises quite easily. They looked at each other horrified. "MITSUKI!" they both yelled, and ran to where they last saw her.

Kakashi stopped suddenly, and looked towards the forest. Since Kaname was not a ninja, she did not hear the scream. Even if she did, she wouldn't have cared. She knew about the plan. A plan to get Mitsuki.

"What's wrong, Kakashi?" she asked.

Kakashi kept staring at the forest. "No...thing..." he said. But he didn't budge. He kept looking at the forest.

Kaname tugged on his kimono. "Then let's go!" she urged.

"No...she's calling me..." Kakashi said, and ran, towards the forest.

Mitsuki was now running, not jumping or anything. "I see that you have forgotten how to be ninja, but that can be fixed." The voice said.

"Who are you!" she yelled, as she came to a stop. The 5 men stopped also, all of them covering her in a circle.

"Why...I am your father..." a man stepped in, into the moonlight.

"Fa...ther?"" she asked. She didn't remember. Something ebbed in her mind. The word was still floating in her head. It was getting clearer and clearer. The word started with K.

The man moved his hand, and the 5 men jumped, all, going to her. The word was clear now. Mitsuki yelled out the word, as she closed her eyes, and brought her arm up, covering her face in protection.. "KAKASHI!"

There was a loud shattering noise. Mitsuki slowly opened her eyes, to see a man wearing a Jounin out fit, standing in front of her, his back to her. Tears flooded down her cheek. "Ka...Kakashi...?" she asked almost in a whisper.

The jounin turned, his silver hair falling, and behind his mask, she saw, a smile. "Who else? Are you okay?" he asked.

More tears flooded down. "KAKASHI!" she yelled, and ran to him, wrapping her arms around him. She hugged him tightly, and his arm wrapped around hers. Memories flooded back into her. "Kakashi..." she sobbed.

"Shh...it's all right now..." he said, comforting her. "I'm here." He said.

The men darted forward again. "1 Jounin will not be too much trouble!" one man yelled, as he got a kunai out.

Before he could get any closer, a kick came, and hit him, causing him to run into a tree.

"Make that 2 ANBU, and 1 Chuunin." A female voice said. ((A/N Kakashi is ANBU, right??? If not, sorry! Make it 1 ANBU, 1 Jounin, and 1 Chuunin))

"Sayaka!" Mitsuki yelled. "Iruka!"

"Finally. Kakashi, what is wrong with you?" Sayaka yelled at him. "I am looking for good and long explanation, and a good excuse!" she said.

"Thought so," Kakashi said, scratching his head. "Let me do this, I really want to, Sayaka, Iruka."

Sayaka sighed. "What ever." She said, and stepped back.

The rest of the men looked at him. The leader looked at him warily. Kakashi cracked his knuckles. "Since I have really no time to explain and fight at the same time, I think I'll do it at the same time." With that said, he ran to the first man. "Thanks for playing tricks on me!" he yelled, as he kicked the first, making him run into couple of trees. He turned to the next. "For replacing my memory!" he yelled, and punched him. He turned to the third. "For getting me into this mess!" then the fourth, "For making me go out with someone I do not love!" Then, he turned to the 'father' He ran up to him. "I have so many things to say to you, but I'll give you 1 short sentence so you can get it in your head fast!" he yelled, as he pulled back his fist. "FOR HURTING MY GIRLFRIEND!" he yelled, and punched with all his might.

The other 3 watched. Sayaka was smiling. Iruka was staring at him, half smiling in happiness, half smiling in a little worried look. Mitsuki on the other hand, was on the ground now, her mouth open, and her eyes wide. She was blushing. The word went in and out, in and out in her mind. "Girlfriend."

He had called her a girlfriend. A GIRLFRIEND! Kakashi turned, patting his hands. "Well...does that explain things?" he asked. Sayaka gave him a nod. "Good." He turned to Mitsuki. She turned around, blushing. Kakashi walked over to her.

Sayaka tugged on Iruka's shirt. "Let's leave them alone, and we have to get Ryo and Kaname." She whispered. "They have lots of explaining to do." She said. He nodded, and they both left.

"Mitsuki..." Kakashi whispered to her, now kneeling, in front of her.

Mitsuki turned her head even more away, her face deep crimson. "Wha..." she started, but stopped, feeling Kakashi's hand over her left hand. She turned, to see Kakashi removing her ring, from her index, to her marriage finger. "Ka..." she was stopped, again, for Kakashi took his mask off, and his lips met hers.

She was surprised, but soon, melted into it, returning the kiss. When they parted for breathe, she was crying again. "Kakashi..." she whispered.

"What?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"Do you...do you..." she trailed off.

He chuckled. "Of course I love you." He said, and kissed her again. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

Mitsuki smiled at him. "Only if you are really, really, really good." She said.

"What if I'm really, really, really bad?" he asked.

"We'll just have to see, Kakashi." She said.

Kakashi pouted. "Aww..." he said. "Hey...but the question is, do YOU love me?" he asked, holding her hands.

"She smiled at him mischievously. "Maybe." She said.

Kakashi smiled. "Well, I guess I will have to force you to marry me, then." He said, and gave her another kiss. This one lasted longer.

Sangokirara5: Its over! Lol, I hate these weird ending, anyway, thanxs for reading this far! Plz review!!!! and I was wondering, should I do another kakaox iruoc fic?


End file.
